Escaping from Life by chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: What If Ren wanted a break from the celebrity life but couldn't because even in his original form, he's still a celebrity. Here comes Loki the god of mischief that really has nothing better to do and decides to help him out with that problem.
1. Chapter 1

Escaping from Life

Summary: What If Ren wanted a break from the celebrity life but couldn't because even in his original form, he's still a celebrity. Here comes Loki the god of mischief that really has nothing better to do and decides to help him out with that problem. He becomes the real Fairy Prince Corn! Before Gumi arc.

One-shot (maybe)

Be the way. This will NEVER happen!... but it's fun to imagine.

I do not own Skip Beat or Avengers!

Enjoy!

**a certain God and planning your own death.**

_This Life he led._

_He was sick of it._

He had no privacy whatsoever and people set extremely high expectations of him that he was expected to meet. He tried to see the bright side of being the number actor in Japan but the cons out way the Pro's.

Sure he had money and could get any women he wanted. But that was the problem, he couldn't get the one girl he wanted and no amount of fame could help. It was actual a hindrance because of his title, she thought, she was too lowly for him to fall in love with her.

One time he even seen her blush whenever she thought he was not looking and accidently heard the conversation between Kyoko and Sho when they arrived at work together. He was greatly saddened that she bet that she will never fall in love with him and wanted to take advantage of his 'kindness'.

It angered him and his heart felt like he was torn into a million pieces hearing that come out her mouth. The one girl he loved refused to see she was in love with him too.

Yes, he was aware that she loved him; he was in denial for quite some time before he finally accepted the truth. He didn't even care about the age difference any more thanks to talking with Boo the chicken.

What was stopping them was his status because of that; she assumed he would not love her no matter what. He wanted to hammer into her head that he did love her but his Ren persona was getting in the way.

He know he couldn't let his thought be known or show, how trapped he felt but he know that if he reverted back to Kuon he would be even more famous then Ren Tsuruga ever was.

So he suffered in silence.

Unknown to him a certain god of mischief had been following the star and had saw the sad looks he would drop when he thought nobody was looking and had taken to following him around for weeks, of course in disguise. He was bored about out of mind and had taken to stalking him.

Tonight he would finally reveal himself and strike up a deal with the star.

Anything to get out of boredom.

Ren opened the door to his house and walked in. He was surprised to see the whole house dark. Usually he would have at least had one light on.

He slung his coat over the couch and put the groceries in the Fridge not before he went to put on the light.

Ren still hadn't noticed the pair of green eyes watching him and when he came back into the living room, he almost jumped out of his skin at seeing the man.

The man had black mid length hair with spikes at the end and green eyes that glowed with power. He wore a black suit with a green tie. Ren could see a helmet at the corner of his eye. The helmet had horns at the top and seemed to be made out of gold with weird carvings on it.

The man watched Ren with amusement. He did love getting the jump on people and having them scared shitless, it filled him with a sense of pleasure.

"We'll, are you going to just stand there and gape like a dead fish or are you going to take a seat?" Loki said highly amused, Ren quickly hid his shock. He wasn't the number one actor for nothing.

He took a seat and watched the man warily not taking his eyes off of him "Who are you?" Ren finally said.

"At last, the monkey can speak!" Loki said, in a mocking tone and Ren couldn't resist a glare at the man, who just broke into his home and was sitting so comfortable on the chair. "If you must know, I am Loki, God of Mischief and former prince of Asgard and I have been watching you"

Ren rolled his eyes, like he would believe the man in front of him was a god. "I see that you're in disbelief and you doubt me when you yourself claimed to be a fairy prince to one Kyoko Mogami?" Loki stated, like it was common knowledge.

"How did you-"

"Like I said before, I'm a god and finding out, someone past is a mere task for me" Loki cut him, enjoying the look of surprise. Ren eyed his with suspicion "And what does a God want with me?"

Loki broke out into his infamous smirk "I'm here to offer you a deal" Ren raised an eyebrow "You see. I have the power to look into ones soul and I can see you're very unhappy with your life. You feel trapped, like you have nowhere to escape to. This is where I come in."

"But, I'm not unhappy with my life, its perfect" Ren lied smoothly; Loki stared at Ren for a full minute before he burst out laughing. "Do you know it's impossible to lie to the God of Mischief? I own lying! You may able to lie to any other mortal but I'm not a mortal, you insult me!"

Ren looked in surprise, only a very few could tell when he lied and this man had been able to detect it so easily. "I offer you a chance, a way to escape your life"

Ren tried not to show that he was actually considering it but the green eyes seem to bore into his soul "And what is this deal?" He said slowly, not taking a chance that this was Hoax and he was being conned.

Loki ignored the suspicion shinning in his eyes "If you choose to accept the offer. I will create a new body for you with a history of your choosing. This would allow you a chance to escape" Loki finished, Ren looked at him in disbelief "And what do you get out of it?" He know any deal came with strings attached.

Loki beamed "You're not as stupid as you look!" Ren glared. "Of course, I have to come with you and you must entertain me. I really have nothing to do after I attacked the Avengers and my Brother, already once this month."

Ren scratched his head in confusion._So here was a god that would give him an offer just because he was bored?_ He really didn't get this god but who was he to judge.

Ren shrugged, _could he leave all this behind even his parents and the people that helped him?_"I'm sorry, can I think about this?" Loki looked surprised before his smirk came back "Of course, but there is a time limit which is in 3 days"

_Wait! What?!_

Before he could say anything, Loki disappeared in a smoke of green.

Three days passed in a blare, he was in deep thought and miraculously still did his job.

The people that did seem to notice that he would usually drift off to seemly stare into space, worried and told him he could come to them for anything.

It finally got so bad that the President was informed of Ren's strange behaviour. Ren found himself in Lory office.

Lory started off friendly and cheerful only to see the star was not listening to him and was staring into space. Lory frowned. _It was more serious then i thought._

"What's on your mind?" Lory decided to ask the million dollar question. Ren snapped out of his thoughts and looked surprised as he remember he was in the president's office and he was been watched. Ren cuffed and had the curtsy to look embarrassed "It's nothing"

Lory frowned deepened "Ren, don't lie to me." Ren winced before he gave up, under the heated stare. "If you felt trapped with no way out and you suddenly found a way. Would you take the opportunity?"

Lory was surprised at Ren cryptic answer and wondered what It meant. The way Ren was looking at him intensely showed how important the answer was to him. Lory decided to given the expected answer "I would take the opportunity and never look back" Ren sighed and closed his eyes before he re-opened them, with a particular look in his eye that Lory could quite place where he had seen it before.

"I see…." Was Ren only reply. Ren got up and left having made up his mind.

Lory thought he answered correctly.

_so what was this feeling of dread?_

Ren walked down the corridor, Loki appeared beside him in his battle armour. "So, do you accept?"

Ren was a little hesitant "…I accept"

"Are you sure you want this identity? There are better options." A scroll appeared out of nowhere, floating in front of Ren. Ren took in and his eyes widened.

"I will not answer, How I got the fairies to accept you as their new prince" Loki answered and you could tell it was the end of discussion. Loki distinctively remembered him cackling while he stuck all the Fairies that refused to submit to him, down.

So Ren was supplied secretly books on Fairy culture and their custom. This was also a month of unease, danger lingered in the air.

Finally came the day when Ren Tsuruga would disappear from the world. He got into his car heading for LME….

Kyoko was currently just finished shooting the first episode of a new show 'Escaping Life'. A man dressed in blue wearing labour clothes approached her with a basket. Unknown to her it was Loki in disguise.

"For Kyoko Mogami" Kyoko raised her hand and Loki handed her a clip board for her to sign. He then left her with the fruit Basket. Kyoko eyed the fruit basket curiously for who could be the sender. She found a note.

_To Kyoko_

_From Ren_

"**Don't give up, become Number One for the Both of us.**"

Kyoko looked at the Note puzzled before she heard a scream from outside. The whole cast and crew rushed out to see what was happening.

The scene that greeted them was not pleasant. There had been a car crash. Between a Black fancy car and a Red car. The entire front of the Black car was crushed. People gapped in shock but Kyoko was the only one that started trembling. She know the Black car anywhere, it was Ren car. She ran to the driver's seat hopping that she was mistaken and Ren was not in the car.

She arrived and when she looked inside she collapsed in shock. Tears started rolling down her eyes. Many people went to look at what made her act like that. They had a similar reaction.

The inside the car was covered in splatters of blood and what truly horrified them was seeing the body of Ren in the driver's seat, blood seem to come down from his forehead with had a big part of glass embedded in the side of his head, his skin ghostly white, head turned to side and they got a clear look at his dead lifeless eyes.

It was painfully clear to all…

Ren Tsuruga…..

The Number One actor in Japan….

Had died in an accident.

That day, shocked the whole Nation and the Nation went into mourning.

Honestly nobody saw it coming and all the talk shows asked the same question.

'What exactly happened on that day?'

Lory wore all black and didn't once smile for 10 days; dreading what to tell Kuon parents about their Son death..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the real Ren was switched with a dead clone and was teleported to a strange land, he could see a big palace in the distance surrounded by beautiful flowers, that he had never seen before and know they did not exist in the human world, he stared in awe. The palace was crystal white and the glass shimmered in the sun light. His new body looked about 16 years old. His hair returned to its natural dirt blond except it was much shorter and had some spikes but not nearly as much as his old hair style and his eyes were once again green but glowed slightly bright every once in a while. A normal human wouldn't be able to spot it though. He wore expensive fairy clothing which consisted of a white Trench coat with yellow fur at the top. Loki had got it from somewhere and refused to say were (cuff..dead body...cuff..which he killed...cuff). Immediately felt the difference between his old one, this one was faster and stronger also much lighter. He could also tell it was not a humans body because he felt magic flow through his veins.

He felt joy, he no longer had to do complex magic tricks, he could do real magic. He mind buzzed with possibilities.

/Are you going to stand there and admire yourself all day or you going to go in/ Loki called out from inside his mind.

Loki felt annoyance from within the mind, he shrugged.

Ren began to walk up to the castle, soaking it all in, this was after all his new home. He got the gate where two guards were stationed, they were clad in all blue and had large transparent wings at the back of them. They seem to recognise him and opened the door so he could go through. Ren gave a word of thanks and they smiled back.

He walked and was immediately greeted with a long line of servants each having their own unique pear of wings. They bowed in respect. The inside was even more beautiful for then the outside. Everywhere was sparkling. The floor was made out of ice and was so clean, you could see a HD version of your reflection. Ren also noticed that there was very few doors, his eyes widened as he saw a fairy pass through a wall that seemed to ripple.

Up on the Ceiling was a huge white crystal with multiple crystals in different sizes sporting out of the large crystal. It gave the room a magical lighting that could take anyone breath away.

He heard the sound of big wings and waited. A man with the biggest wings he had ever seen landed in front of him with unnatural grace, he bore a striking resemblance to himself. Ren guessed this was his new 'father'. The Man wore a golden crown on top of his head and had red robes slung over his shoulder.

His father embraced him and Ren froze before he switched with Fairy Prince Corn. He sudden looked years younger and his smile was childlike.

"Corn, My son. Welcome to Hamburger Palace"

Done!

What do you think of this Skip Beat and Avengers crossover? Review/ Fav and Follow! Should this be a one shot? Or do I continue? Only reviews will tell! Redrafted it because I wasn't satisfied with the ending that when the Idea of Ren becoming a real fairy prince came to mind and I saw nobody else doing it, they have touched on it but not a whole story on fairy prince Corn. If this carries on, He will have to go back to Japan sometime, the question is how will he act and respond to people he left behind? will he try to see Kyoko again or will he chose to stay as far way as possible to avoid suspicion?


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping From Life

Honestly I don't care about reviews for this story anymore. This story has been bugging me all day and I had to write it all down and post it be my the net.

So here is chapter 2.

_Last time..._

He heard the sound of big wings and waited. A man with the biggest wings he had ever seen landed in front of him with unnatural grace, he bore a striking resemblance to himself. Ren guessed this was his new 'father'. The Man wore a golden crown on top of his head and had red robes slung over his shoulder.

His father embraced him and Ren froze before he switched with Fairy Prince Corn. He sudden looked years younger and his smile was childlike.

"Corn, My son. Welcome to Hamburger Palace"

2. My new Fairy Life.

Corn smiled, mentally only 11 years old with the body of 16 years old although because of his height and grown up appearance, he looked 19. He was glad his father had taken him back after their fight that ended with his wings ripped by his own father and banished from the kingdom.

Corn hugged his father tight and the man didn't protest. They stood there, just enjoying each other presence. He finally withdraw from his father with bloodshot eyes showing signs of tears.

The man reached out his hand and gently brushed his blond hair aside unmasking the striking green eyes underneath, he smiled warmly to his son, he hadn't seen in years. A warm feeling spread through his chest.

The man's form wavered and began to grown until he was 100 feet tall while this was happening Corn barely batted an eyelash, having already seen his father natural form.

"That's better, I just came back from the Human World and had to assume that form. It was very uncomfortable to be in. Your mother can't wait to see you" The man finished off, stretching his arms and legs to adjust to his natural size. His huge wings came to life and they lifted off the floor.

Corn couldn't helped the Jealousy raising, knowing he had to take the door because he couldn't fly.

His father seem to realise that because his suddenly looked every inch of his old age. "I'm sorry" that was all he could manage, finding no way to comfort his son. Corn had his hair shadow his eyes expertly hiding the hurt and frustration in them.

Corn smiled at his father "It's okay. My wings will grow back with the help of the medication and doctors in the palace" his voice full of renewed hope that hadn't been there for 10 years. His father smiled at his son determination and mentally promised to oversee his son's recovery.

His wings flapped and he began to raise, on the grounded, it sounded like a jet taking off next to you and Corn almost got swept along with the wind that was caused by the wings but stood firm, realising his father had disappeared through the wall, Corn sighed before he used his legs to walk through the door that clearly looked like it hadn't been used. It slid up when he came into contact and he stared in awe seeing how the palace had evolved with the times.

He walked into a big room that had giant bird cages hovering around the room staying the air. He could see some fairies in some cages along with sheets and pillows making them liveable. Humming filled the air with a tune that he realised was the song his mother used to sing to him every night, his eyes trailed to the source, drinking in the sight. In the Largest cage was a women surrounded by other women which were servants. She looked like she was in her mid-20's, she wore a white cloth tied to her left shoulder, like his father, she wore a golden crown, she seemed to be the source of his striking green eyes. Her skin was soft and fair, her curled silver hair slung down her shoulders. Her wing sparkled in the light, showing the relict details. She had an air of elegance and moved with grace.

It didn't take a genius to realise this way his mother.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to where she felt the presence and locked eyes with another pair of striking green eyes. They stared in silence, he allowed her to inspect him , comparing him to another presence before her eyes went wide and glassy with unshed tears. She floated down to the ground and pulled him into a hug.

"My baby, has finally come home" She said softly, she couldn't believe her eyes. The last time, she saw him was when he was six and then found out he had been banished. She may be small but that doesn't mean she did open a can of ass whopping to her husband for doing such a stupid thing. She sent out guards and people to look for him, only to discover he had escaped to the human world.

That was 1500 years ago.

(Loki had taken him to an alternate Universe were this did happen and the original Corn had died, Loki took his body and planted his memories inside of Ren. Everyone agreed to take the memory of the young prince death from their mind and accepted Ren as the prince . Allowing him to take his place. )

Mother and Son embraced each other, too into their own world, that they didn't see a certain king of fairies approach from behind. He smiled for he had his family back once again.

He cuffed to get their attention and they both blushed. Their faces looking so alike to each other. "Have a look around the palace and explored the kingdom for a week before you start you training" He informed them, his voice stern showing he was a no nonsense man. Corn nodded pushing down his excitement to explore. His father went to the throne room leaving him and his mother to talk.

And talked they did, they spent a full 12 hours talking about what they've been up to for the past 1500 years. Corn talked about how caution he became when it came to human beings as at the beginning he was too naive to realise he was been manipulated and used to set up for betrayal and the only human who earned his trust was a small Japanese girl with black hair by the name of Kyoko Mogami. His mother listened and was saddened by cruel views on humanity like they were beneath him.

Corn than listen to his mother happily explaining what he's missed, some words he couldn't understand and deemed it as 'Adult' talk after all he was only 11. Apparently there had been a short war with the devils and had won taking hardly any casualties, the same couldn't be said for the other side.

Corn ended up being so exhausted that he fall asleep in his mother arms and she sang him to him like she had done all those years ago.

"WAKE UP, YOUNG PRINCE!" followed by a cold bucket of water. His eyes snapped up and he laid their soaking wet in his white gown and gold leaf head band. He was not old enough to have a crown yet.

All week he had explored, with childish enthusiasm. He breathed a sigh of relief when the secret passage was still there at the back of the palace. The whole palace had a total of 3 Kitchen, 4 study rooms, 32 bed rooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 conference rooms, 2 giant battle arena's and indoor training room, 1 long dining room, 1 Ball room, 4 living rooms with HD 3D, flat screen TV and a 2 Threaters and 3 video Game rooms stocked with all 4 Playstations, Wii and Wii U, Nindo and 3DS, Xbox 360 and Xbox one, Gameboy and computer games..

He cried with happiness!

Also he had walked into a local town, surprised how much alike it was to the human world with somee difference like the fruit they were sealing had a magic white glow around them and sold magical pets such a phonix.

The villagers were very nice to him and he was introduced to many games he found entertaining. The sweats were different too and teasted much better, he ordered a bunch and hid them under his bed as his 'secret stash'.

Letting out a groan, his mind finally caughtn up to were he was and came face-to-face with a man that looked a lot like Sho except he had big glass and he didn't have a face of an idiot,intellengance shown in his eyes. He breathed a sign of thanks that he wasn't back in his own world. The Sho-look-a-like huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"You need to get ready, your first leason is with me, Akio (Glorious Hero. Lol) . I will teach you how to act with certain species and their history" Akio paused, looking back at his Prince tring to get off the floor and walked out.

10 minutes later, Corn found himself in a study room with lots of books on the shelves. He was dressed in a white straight jacket not confing his movements and black trousers without any shoes on.

Akio sighed at his prince dress sense. When he finally sat down opposite him, he went into totutor mode and he hammed into the young prince mind all he could sqeeze in to the 2 hours they had.

"Fairies age much slower then humans, if they have enough experiance they could change their outer appearace. A Hundred years to humans is like a grain of sand to us so most, tend to not get too close with humans" understanding finally crossed the young princes face, a first because he was looking so lost before.

"So is that why, we can not fall in love with one?" He asked as, remebering reading about it in one book. Akio looked at his Prince with pride.

"It would also be a disgrace resulting in them being disowned, like your sister" Akio clamped his mouth shut, he hadn't meant to say the end bit, he could ony hope that his prince didn't hear him but judging by the widing of the eyes, he heard.

_Dammit!_

"I have a sister? how come I didn't know?" He souded hurt and no one could blame him.

"You do have a sister, However she fell in love with a Human man, she went against your parent wishes and married him, knowing full well, he would die in no time. She was disowned when you were a little baby so it's no surprise you don't remeber her" Akio finished, taking in his Prince changing expression.

Corn didn't know what to say, he was in too much shock but he answered "Can you tell me about her?"

Akio looked at him sadly "I wasn't working in the palace when your sister was around so I don't know what she was like but I do not have a photo. Her name was Apple" He reached ito his posket and pulled out a photo.

_what with my parents naming their kids after food?! _

He drunk it all in, his sister looked a lot like mother except for blue eyes she got from father. she looked about in her late 40's. Comparing his face with hers, he could tell their was some relation, The picture moved, showing her smiling in a loop, he felt a lump form in his throat, this was his sister that he had never known. He would find her and form a bond, if it's last thing he does.

Akio eyed the changing expression until it settled into determination warily, what could be going on in his prince head, he really didn't want to know.

"well our time is up, Your next class is languages." Corn was puzzled, "Believe it or not, we are speaking an attirely different language and your able to understand us because the palace translates it for you, meaning the moment you go out of bounds you won't be able to understand anymore. You need to learn the language and other languages from the human world and magic one too."

Corn could feel a headace coming on, he would be learning a lot! he was just thankful to be able to absore much more infomation then a human or he was sure he would be going into brain overload.

Akio then gave him some books as homework, he pouted at the amount and whined that he wouldn't have time for video games. Akio just sent him away amused.

His next teacher was a short, red headed women with big blue eyes. She greeted him in a language he had never heard of and stared dumbly at her before his mind processed what she said or what he thought she said. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got it right.

The Women giggled, a pleasant sound to his ears. He was led to a computerized room with a lots of camera's. The women disappeared and he heard a soft hum, the camera's went off blinding him and when opened his eyes, his eyes widened to find he was in France.

He walked around, it when only he went to touch something, it phased right through, he figured he was in a computer simulation, he felt someone tap him and he turned around in shock to see a man in a grey coat.

" Comment allez-vous?" Corn looked confused, _what did that mean?_

The Man frowned " Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?"

Corn was sweating now, it went on like this until the man left him alone looking mad. He found himself in the computerised room and the women came out from the tinted glass. She was holding a piece of paper, frowning.

"How did I do?" He asked nervously.

The women gave him a look saying this was the worst she's ever seen.

_thought so..._

His next class was fighting followed by magic was held by a disguised Loki, who surprising did not taught him, like what he was told about Loki brother. Who was attention seeking and lived for battle. He made sure not to pamper him and pushed him to his limit and beyond.

Corn didn't want it other way.

Finally came the flying lesson, he got a good look at his wings and was overjoyed that they weren't damaged from the root so there was a chance of recovery. He was giving lots medicine and potions with instructions to help them grow back and healthy.

10 years past quickly with him taking a few trips back to his earth. He been there when Kyoko was voted the most popular female actor and received the reward. She truly looked stunning, she wore a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her short hair had grown out long and wavy. He frowned she look so serious.

His prankster side took over and appeared as Ren, he was dressed in all white and clapped louder than anyone else. Gaining the attention of a few including Kyoko, Lory, Yashiro and his parents, they turned to the one clapping louder then everyone else. He smiled and tiled his head to side a little bit at the wide eyes looks and mouthed a good luck before he disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving most of them in shock. He smiled when he heard a few days later that the ghost of Ren had come to cheer Kyoko on and began a love story 'even in death they will never part'. Loki burst out laughing when he heard this.

Corn was in fits of laughter for the whole week much to the confusion of his parents and instructors.

He was now 12 years old but was able to turn his childish attitude off and switch to 'adult mode'. His blond hair partly back while the rest at the front with split ends to the side. ( Think Yamato Kurosawa from SUKI TTE II NA YO) He now looked to be about 28 years old. He could change how much 'Fairy allure' he extruded so can't have to full blast or else he was cause all the people around him to be brain dead. He wore a black saggy pants with black Dr Martens boots with black sweater tied around his waist complete with white tank top and black cape. His suit and tie in his suitcase. Ready to go to Japan for a deal with LME president. He didn't even step out of the palace when his mother called out. "TAKE AKIO WITH YOU!" A reluctant Akio appeared, followed by his suitcase thrown on the floor. It seems he would be the escape goat to send Akio away because he was driving everyone mad. Akio lifted his glasses up and pulled out a orange small book. "My prince, we have to get to the train at 9 am to arrive on time in Japan" Akio said in a professional tone. _why do I feel I just got more complicated?_ Done. Review/Fav and Follow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping from Life

Here is chapter 3

Enjoy!

3: Reunion

It was a fine day in Japan, Spring had come appeared and cherry blossom bloomed encouraging a peaceful atmosphere around its people.

All except for one...

"God, I hate the spring!" Corn murmured under his breath, he was sneezing constantly from having cheery blossoms up nose.

He had just escape from Akio at the hotel and took to looking around Japan.

The surrounding people gaped at the most handsome person they had ever seen, his fairy allure gave him a magically feel, he seemed to glide across the street, blond hair and striking green eyes gave him a other worldly appearance to him. His face was in stoic mask and his eyes were piercing. Speaking of face, many openly gapped at the blond, he looked so much like Ren Tsuruga , the star who died in an accident, it was shocking, he was just much younger then what he would be now. By his looks alone, they could tell he was foreign and new to Japan as he wondered aimlessly.

Women blushed and the man stared in awe.

Corn ignored the attention he was getting and took out a Japanese Pocky, he had just discovered when he landed. He took one wearily, on guard encase it didn't taste good and throw it away.

He took a lick and was surprised that it was good, he dug into the rest with passion, he smiled wide.

His smile had everyone memorised, they found one different between the two. His smile you could tell was from the bottom of his heart and not because he felt like he had too.

His smile was childlike and innocent.

It amazed them how a guy in his late 20's could pull off a smile like that.

"Um, excuse me?" came a nervous voice behind him, he turned around to find a group of 15-16 year old school girls with blushes on their face. One had a camera.

"Can we take a picture with you?" the one holding the camera asked, nervous.

Corn felt the urge to ignore them and continue to explore, meaning sampling more sweets. He pushed down the urge, he took her hand and kissed it lightly watching them turn a brighter shade of red.

"Of course, Princess" His voice low and husky, everyone now had a blush even the man.

_dam the guy was smooth!_

The poor girl almost dropped her camera in shock, Corn was inwardly chuckling. If he know, teasing humans were this much fun he would have done this years ago!

They all sat on a bench with Corn in the middle, Corn took off his hat, letting his blond hair flow freely, the ever present blush deepen several shades.

All close together and Corm smiled a big smile with both hands holding up two fingers, they took several pictures in different poses.

When it was all done, they thank him, he just smiled before he seemed to remember something.

"I'm looking for the LME company location, do you know where it is?" He asked, almost kicking for not asking for direction earlier.

They glance at one other. "Go down that street, turn left, walk along 3 blocks before turning the corner"

Corn kissed each one on the cheek as a show of gratitude and the blush was back full force.

"Thank you for the help, I suppose, I should give you my name. It's Corn and we'll be seeing each other lately."

With that he left, leaving a shocked group of girls and people staring dumbly after him.

Corn stood in front of LME, looking it over awe, it had changed in the 10 years he's been away. The doors opened automatically and there was now a big car park.

To most at the company it was an ordinary day. Little did they know something big was about to happen.

They heard heavy boots approaching the door but didn't think much of it. That was until they saw who those boots belong to, it was like a seeing a ghost appeared before you. A man who looked very much like the hottest actor from 10 years ago. The man was eating Pocky and completely ignored the silence in the room. He glided to main reception and many swore they saw him sparkling.

He approached the receptionist who was looking at the man with wide eyed, he waved his hand in front of her face, she snapped out of her daze.

She looked embarrassed and Corn just laughed a completely different sound then what they expecting, his emotions where shown openly.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" She overcame her embarrassment and went into professional mode. Corn raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm looking for Kyoko Mogami?" Corn asked but before he got answer, the door opened up. Corn turned his head to look at the new arrivals. He easily recognised Kanae Kotonami, the women hadn't really changed expected for she slightly more taller, her face rounder and her body more shapely the other was the one he stared at in shock, he could not believe how big of a transformation she has went though since he last saw her. She looked every inch of the number one female actress she was.

#Kyoko PV#

I stared in shock at the blond hair man in front of me, he had my Ren face. Hope bloomed in my heart, could Ren have somehow survived? If so, he has a lot of explaining to do! I was fuming!

How dare he make me believe he was dead and I went into depression for 3 whole months. Was all my tears for nothing?!

I was about to open my mouth when my eyes finally registered his body propositions were slightly off like his waist was a smaller.

"Kyoko-Chan..."

I heard him say quietly, My head snapped back to reality and took a quick scan of his features.

Wait a minute! Blond hair, green eyes.

"Corn?"

Corn broke out into a grin, the same smile I had seen more than 20 years ago.

Before I know It, Corn tackled me to ground, we rolled around while Corn laughed.

#Normal VP#

_Wait! WHAT! Those two know each other. _

_She called him Corn?_

_What is going on here?_

These were the thought that were going through everyone heads as they looked at the tumbling two.

The two finally separated and Corn attempted to get up. Kyoko was still in shock. "Are you really Corn?"Corn smiled "Yes Kyoko-Chan, It's me"

"B-but how? I thought you couldn't come and visit." Kyoko asked.

Corn opened his mouth ready to answer before the door opened and in came a fuming Akio

Corn cringed, knowing he was in for a hard lecture. Kyoko thought he was Sho.

"Sho, what are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone!" Kyoko shouted, angry at him barging into their reunion.

Akio was looking back at her confused, _what the hell was she talking about? _Corn had to point it out to him "Akio, why aren't you wearing your glasses? You look so much like the idol Sho Fuwa without them"

Realisation dawned onto him and he pulled out his IPad and searched for the Musician. His eyes widened slightly at how much they looked alike.

"I see... he looks like a jerk" He finally said getting over his shock.

Corn didn't look at all surprised "So, you came to the same conclusion I had, from just hearing about him" He said casually, Kyoko looked confused at what was going on.

Corn reading her mind "Kyoko meet Akio. Akio meet Kyoko Mogami" He introduced them.

Akio shook her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mogami-san" He said politely, shocking many people. He put on his too big square glasses and had the appearance of an intelligent person.

"Tch, why don't you go home already?" Corn started, Akio frowned "You know I would, If you mother hadn't sent me after you"

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, please. If I hadn't come, you would neglect your duties in favour of finding new sweets"

"That's not true!" Corn resorted with a marshmallow in his mouth and lolly pop in one hand.

_where did those come from?!_

Everyone sweat dropped.

Akio looked at him amused, "We'll the hotel is booked so we have a place to stay while were here"

Kyoko interrupted him "Um, why are you hear?" She asked.

"Allow me to explain" A voice called out and everyone turned to see Lory the President of LME in one of his over the top Outfits.

"President?"

"He is here to appear in a special episode of 'Escaping from Life' alongside Kyoko Mogami to help him decide which field he wants to go to! So everyone make him feel welcome while he's here." Everyone was shocked.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Corn blushed at all the attention he was getting also aware of his surroundings that why he looked into the president mind.

_He looks almost identical to Kuon...His father had been an old friend of mine for years and he never mentioned a Son that was about Kyoko age. Seeing him in real life is completely different them seeing him from a photo. _

He had briefly wondered if it was Ren in hiding but that was quickly dashed when he saw him but there was nothing to show that he know him on a personal level.

Another thought was reincarnation but he had no idea how that worked so he had no idea if you get reincarnated into the past.

Another was that he had a very serious case of amnesia that is almost impossible to recover from.

He would just have to observe for now.

Corn stood up and bowed before he gave a wide child like smile, Lory eyes widened, seeing his friend were the man was "Hi, I'm Corn Prince. Please take care of me" A little hesitant to say his last name.

"Wait, Prince, like the owner of Oasis, the number one company in the world?" Someone said.

Corn turned to that person, scratching his head in embarrassment "Yeah, that's my dad..."

Everyone eyes went wide, now seeing the resemblance to the entrepreneur.

He looked like a younger version of the man!

How did they not see this before?!

_yes, things were about to get interesting..._

Done!

Review/Fav and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Escape From Life

Here is Chapter 4.

Enjoy!  
><em>Last Time<em>

Corn stood up and bowed before he gave a wide child like smile, Lory eyes widened, seeing his friend were the man was "Hi, I'm Corn Prince. Please take care of me" A little hesitant to say his last name.

"Wait, Prince, like the owner of Oasis, the number one company in the world?" Someone said.

Corn turned to that person, scratching his head in embarrassment "Yeah, that's my dad..."

Everyone eyes went wide, now seeing the resemblance to the entrepreneur.

He looked like a younger version of the man!

How did they not see this before?!

_yes, things were about to get interesting.._

**Chapter 4**-Corn introduced to LME

"HOLD ON!"

Everyone heads turned to find Kyoko hook Corn head around her arm while he made a choking sound. They stood speechless as she dragged him away, his pleads falling on death ears. Too much in shock to help the poor man.

Akio merely glanced and then shrugged, deciding it was none of his business and he let his Prince to hang.

Kyoko dragged the struggling Fairy Prince along the corridor ignoring the stares and went to the room knowing it was empty this time of day.

When she finally let go, Corn took a deep breath, making choking noise in an effort to get some air back into his lungs, seeing Kyoko glance around before she quietly locked the door.

Spinning on her heels, directing all attention to the fairy she kidnapped, full expecting him to be standing in the same spot rubbing his throat only for her eyes to widened, seeing him lunged on a black couch, his feet up and shoes scattered across the floor. His clothes not looking so fresh as a second ago. A fresh Pocky in his mouth. The man himself was currently staring at the ceiling like he could see something others couldn't.

Corn eyes turned to her and she noticed his green eyes glow a bit, momentarily turning brown.

She stared transfixed into his eyes.

"Well?" He asked.

Kyoko snapped out of her shock. "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't come to the human world?" She really wanted to know but immediately regretted it.

The air around Corn suddenly got heavy and he went into depression mood, Kyoko sweat dropped seeing the changing expressions, she couldn't believe how open he was, most adults tend to cover up.

He reminded her of a child, only a child was this open.

"What do I do, Kyoko-chan? I don't want to go into showbiz but father forced me to!" Crocodile tears fall from his eyes.

Whatever she was expecting it was not that, her eyes widened in surprise "Your Father?"in surprise, the last she heard of his father was not good having left him with damaged wings.

Corn seemed to brighten a bit "Father had finally come to his senses and took me back of course it took years to finally resolve our differences but now I can proudly call him my father, he did help me get my wings back" he said with pride.

At the mention of wings, Kyoko eyes sparkled with childish delight "Can I see them?" half her mind in fairytale land, Corn chuckled, this was the Kyoko he know.

"I can't show you, this room is too small to hold my wings" Kyoko returned looking disappointed, Corn glanced at her with big, green, innocent eyes having the same effect as puppy Cain x10.

Kyoko tried to look away but couldn't as Corn came closer."Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, eyes tearing up. Kyoko felt her heart leave her chest "n-no, you didn't do anything wrong!" she tried to reassure him.

Corn convinced that he hadn't been bad, gave her a huge wide smile. Kyoko eyes widened seeing how different it was from Ren's and almost wished that her Sensei was standing in front of her lecturing her.

Her heart clenched at the reminder.

_Kyoko, he's gone._

_stop living in the past._

Unknown to her Corn read her thoughts and decided to distract her.

"Kyoko-chan why don't you give me a tour. I want to see the place you work in! I'm still new to the human world after all, it's been years since I've been here!" Corn clamped her hand in his grasped and began dragging out of the room, he looked like a child high on sugar. Anyone who happened to pass by look on with amusement.

Kyoko still looking dazed, Corn frowned " Kyoko-chan, can you buy me, some chocolate as a welcome present? Every since she introduced me to the god sent gift, It's become one of my favourites!"Kyoko seemed to snapped out of her daze, she blinked in confusion wondering how they got her.

"W-what happened?"

Corn beamed "You were going to buy me Chocolate as a welcome president!" He lied smoothly. Kyoko couldn't help but narrow her eyes finding something off before she shrugged it off.

She paid for the chocolate and when Corn was handed it, he looked as if he had just been handed the greatest thing in the world. Kyoko couldn't help but smile.

The whole morning was spent introducing Corn to the rest of LME, after of course they got over his striking resemblance to Ren Tsuruga. Corn found it funny at how many wide eyes he got from the staff, he didn't even bother to hold his laughter. There was one person, this person had got to him. This person was Yukihito Yashiro, Ren previous manger. He just stared at Corn for a full 5 minutes effectively creeping Corn out before he managed to pull himself together and introduce himself. Corn didn't miss the widening of eyes when he was introduced as Kyoko childhood friend 'Corn'. Yashiro met his eyes and searched them like he was hoping to find something but looked disappointed when he didn't.

What Yashiro was looking for was an signs of Ren, like he know him from somewhere but didn't know were. What he found were eyes, that seem to glance at his very soul, unknown to him that exactly what was happening. Corn was amused to what he found deemed to be the closest to his soul and stopped himself from laughing.

It was then he decided Yashiro wasn't a bad guy and he might hang out with the guy when he wasn't too busy.

They ran into Akio on the way to the studio where they were filming 'Escape from Life'. Akio was scribbling something down and when they got close, Corn repressed a groan it was a timetable for what he could eat and circled in red what he couldn't eat which included most of his favourite sweets.

"Are you a fairy too?" Kyoko had to ask after a moment of uncomfortable silence where he hadn't bothered to look up once. What she had seen so far was that he did have anything except resemblance to the bastard.

Akio spared a looked. "Yes." Came his simple reply before he got up and walked away leaving gapping dumbly at him before she huffed "That was rude."

Corn tried to comfort her "Didn't worry he's always like that" of course he didn't mention that Akio bases how he acts to people from the first impression and being mistaken for some else and yelling at him...

She brought this on herself.

Kyoko found another difference unlike Sho who wanted her attention, Akio avoided her like the plague. She didn't know if she should relieved or horrified. Relived because she wouldn't see Sho face every day and horrified that someone didn't bother hiding it that he disliked her.

They came to studio 'R10'. The set was enormous, expensive looking camera's everywhere, impressive displays, cool customs on hangers. A man in a white hat shouting order, he guessed that was the director. The set was very busy and nobody noticed the two new arrivals. Kyoko looked up to see Corn reaction and he didn't disappoint. Corn eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and glanced around excitingly, taking in everything with childish infusionism.

The President came over and Kyoko looked surprised.

_why was the president here?_

Lory was dressed as the king of Pop even had the golden glove and hair styled like him, he did the moon walk to then and then twirled before he stood up on his toes.

Corn clapped, a look of awe on his face, having been clearly entertained. Normal people would be shocked speechless while Kyoko already used to the President antics didn't bat an eye.

"President, what are you doing here?" She had to asked, Lory faked hurt. Lory eyes momentary glanced at Corn "Can't I see an actor first performances?" Corn frowned, _he wants something.._

Kyoko gave him a look that said 'Sure I'm Kasha and the world is round' but didn't say anything. Lory snapped his fingers and a women how clear a technician came over with two stacks of paper. She handed them to them, eyes linger on Corn a bit a faint blush on her cheek.

"This is today script, learn it well." It sounded like it was implied to Kyoko but Corn was not fooled.

Corn opened the script up and began to read unknown to him, he was reading at an inhuman speed, Kyoko and Lory mouth widened in shock, his eyes moved swiftly and became a blur, they could barely seen the paper that was been flipped. Some of the surrounding staff saw the president reaction and followed his line of vision, they too looked at Corn in shock soon the whole crew focus was on him. When he finished reading it, he looked around to find the whole crew looking at him in shock. Corn scratched his head in embarrassment giving a sheepish smile.

Kyoko was the first to snap out of it and asked him slowly "How did you do that?"

Corn looked a bit confused before his eyes widened in realisation "We'll I guess, I got it from my mother, me and her would sometime read contracts for father. He would always look at us strangely when we did that. We thought he odd for reading to slow before my father took me to a library to set my assumption straight. It turns out I absorbed information much faster than an average person!" He finished, most had already come out of shock and went back their business accepting his explanation.

Lory was given him a certain look that he didn't like and forced himself from reacting. Kyoko dragged him to the changing rooms.

_what with her and dragging me today?!  
><em> 

When makeup was done, he looked pale and sickly, he forced himself into a straight jacket. He looked into a nearby mirror.

_Great, I look like I should belong in a mental hospital!_

The story was, the main character takes on a new mission and has to visit a Mental home, to get answers on an object she seeks. This is where he shines and dodges her questions and even answers her back in riddle. In the end she leaves having got a clue and in the end, he escapes the Mental home.

Corn was breathing in heavily, some looked at him in pity knowing this was his first time. What they didn't know was he wasn't nervous at all, he was sure he could easily pull it off easily after all, he had been acting all his life.

Kyoko gave him a thumbs up to encourage him and he relaxed a bit, Lory was watching their interaction with a thoughtful look. A bell rang and the scene began.

_The camera followed the main character in from the a low view point only seeing her black high heels. Suddenly having an over view shot the character walked by a camera. The building was old and worn out, it reeked of depression. The colours mainly consisted on grey and white. _

_The view glided across the prisoners until it got to one cell. A Tall man with dirt blond hair stood staring directly at the camera, an insane gleam in his eyes. _

_"We'll we'll, little lady. What can I do for you?" The man voice was cold and Haunting _

_Pale fingers pressed against the barrier between them. _

_The man staring back with a manic smirk._

_"I want you to tell me something" The women asked, feeling a bit intimidated by the man in front._

_The man smirk widened into a full blow smile, that looked out of place._

_"Now why should I tell you, where the Goblet is?" The man's head swayed, one eye still on her. _

_She looked at the Man in shock "You know?"_

_The man smiled relieving his sharp teeth "Little lady, nothing escapes me" He tapped his finger to the side of his head. _

_"So you must know how important this is!" She said, desperate and he looked at her in pity and she thought there might be a piece of sanity left in him before he started laughing and then stopped without warning, unnerving her._

_"Tell me, little miss. Has the Horse ticked to 3 yet?" He answered in a riddle, she frowned not really getting it. He suddenly appeared very close to the glass and smiled a smile that was downright in insane. _

_She moved back, He eyed her like a predator. She began moving away and ran down the corridor all the while hearing the sounds of the other inmates._

_"You better run miss or the Horse will get you!"_

#Scene Cut#

Silence

Everyone stared in shock, not wanting to believe that a newcomer had given the best performance they had ever seen. It was better than Ren Tsuruga!

Corn mood shifted and he became himself again and smiled. "How, did I do?"

Nobody could answer that.

Lory snapped out his shock and congratulated him, more determined to have him work for LME.

Whatever just happened...

_will send ripples down the showbiz world._

Done!

What do you think?

Review/Fav and Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Escaping From Life!

This story has been bugging me since I woke up!

I just had to type it up before I go crazy.

You know I don't own anything except for plot. Do I really need to say this every chapter?

And also can someone please tell me where Sho worked so I can put it in. There is no mention anywhere on the internet.

Here is Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Last time..

_She moved back, He eyed her like a predator. She began moving away and ran down the corridor all the while hearing the sounds of the other inmates._

_"You better run miss or the Horse will get you!"_

#Scene Cut#

Silence

Everyone stared in shock, not wanting to believe that a newcomer had given the best performance they had ever seen. It was better than Ren Tsuruga!

Corn mood shifted and he became himself again and smiled. "How, did I do?"

Nobody could answer that.

Lory snapped out his shock and congratulated him, more determined to have him work for LME.

Whatever just happened...

_**will send ripples down the showbiz world**_

**Chapter 5: Song making and Sho Fuwa.**

Honestly, Corn didn't know what to think when he shook the President hand. His character was a combination of Koun in his 'Wild days' and Loki...well being Loki.

/**AND... what's that suppose to mean?/ **he heard Loki voice from within.

/nothing./ he quickly replied, not wanting to anger a god.

All he got was a grunt.

The president had to go somewhere, probable to harass some other poor actor.

They redid the scene a couple more times. at the end of the day, he received showers of praise which he forced to accept. His dislike for humans burning strong, of course he hid everything under a smile. Nobody was aware of the terrifying look that was threatening to break out.

"Poor Corn, he's looking thinner and thinner the more he eats" A female actress whispered to her friend.

"Is something in the food?" Another asked.

The staff, quickly got used to Corn and his childish personality. The female portion of the group found him cute no matter how much the men rolled their eyes whenever Corn was pulled into a hug and asked to call them 'oneechan'

The person they were talking about was currently forcing down some lettuce and was looking quite pale and thin. Kyoko looked at Corn in concern, wondering if she should say something.

Akio had a sadistic smirk obviously pleased with having his prince suffer, after all it was the 'lesser of two evils'.

Corn kept glancing at the huge pale of sweets in the middle of the table, unable to have them for fear of another smack to the hand for reaching out to his 'babies'.

Kyoko was starting to panic, when he became paler and thinner. To be honest, it reminded her, a lot of Ren and for a second the image of Ren overlapped Corn. She shook her head, dispelling the image and reminded herself. This was Corn, it can't be him because he's not even human!

Luckily, Corn had finished his food although he was an thin as paper. He clasped with his head on the table, painting hard. You would think he just ran a marathon. Something poked his head and Corn barely had enough energy to look up to see a lolly pop in front of him, offered by Akio. Corn struggled to get his arms to work and grab the lolly pop. When did, he wasted no time in plopping it into his mouth. He sprung back to life the minute his mouth made contact.

"I'm back to life!"

Kyoko sweat dropped and so did all the people around them. Akio already used his prince antics didn't bat an eye, already looking through the details of their next work place.

Kyoko broke out into a smile, looking very beautiful enough t charm any male, Corn eyes wondered not wanting to look at her for fear of developing some affection for her.

Kyoko was reminded of their first meeting and when she snapped out of it, she was startled to see, Corn looking uncharacteristically serious and looking at her intently.

"Kyoko-chan?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered, wondering what he wanted to ask, to act so serious.

"Who, Ren Tsuruga?"

Her voice caught in her throat, she know the question would come but she didn't know it would be this soon!

She turned to Akio for help, only for him to give a shrug and walk off.

_Abandoned!_

Unknown to her...

Lory Takarada and Yoshiro sat in 'Loryfied' Limo, watched the footage, having being purely bored and had stumbled onto their conversation by chance. Both leaned forward, the conversation had attracted their interest.

Corn already know that he was being watched. At first, he pretended to have never heard the name but could no longer keep it up, having been caught on camera hearing a conversation about him. It would be strange if he never asked.

So he decided to give them a show.

Kyoko swallowed and kept her voice steady "Were did you hear that name from?" she asked, forging calm and taking a sip of orange juice. Ren was impressed by how much her acting had improved and Loki, who had been through his memories with the girl, agreed.

Corn childish spark was back "When I was bored and had nothing to do so I wondered through the halls, that when I heard, some female actress talking about how much I looked like a guy called Tsuruga Ren, that got me really interested! so I decided to ask to you!" He then leaned forward and asked innocently.

"Is he your, boyfriend?"

The result was amusing.

Kyoko who had taken a sip, spat the juice out and was chocking on air, her face as red as a tomato. Yashiro had a sell-shocked expression and Lory embraced his inner fan girl, his eyes currently sparkling with girlish interest.

Corn looked at her in concerned not understanding what he said wrong. He could hear Loki hollowing in laughter inside his head. Ren on the other hand was looking very interested, he already know she loved him. He was interested in her response if she had built up so courage over the years and confess.

Kyoko took in his confused expression and managed to calm herself down to the point where there was a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She thought he didn't understand what he just asked, it comforted her.

"Ren Tsuruga was my god!" Kyoko said, in a serious tone. Ren was rendered speechless and Loki burst out into fresh wave of laughter. Corn rose a eyebrow, not aware that humans could think this way about other humans.

"He was my mentor. When I entered showbiz, he was the one to point out how wrong to us showbiz for revenge! He helped me to grow into a what I am today. Always looking out for me and having time to spend for a newbie!. At first, we hated each other but we soon grow into a close sempai and student relationship! and I'm forever grateful to him!" she finished with a blush and tear threatening to fall. Corn notice the use of past test and went to hug his friend. Ren on the other hand, inside of his mind, turned as red as a tomato and Loki turned his head, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

_/_**Kuon and Kyoko, sitting in the tree. K-I/ **he began.

_/ _**SHUT UP!/**

Corn rubbed her back in a smoothing motion, slowly calming her down. Luckily, he had cast a spell to make them seem invisible but not to non living things.

Meanwhile, Yashiro smiled at the scene in front of him, it warmed his heart. Lory on the other hand was frowning, this was another occurrence to add to the list of him being Kuon or not. He wasn't getting the vibe of someone in love, it was just friendship and that annoyed him!

Maybe he'll have to pull out the big guns, just to be sure...

Kyoko, finding comfort in his arms, inhaled his scent, finding it almost identical to Ren. One thing for sure, she would be thinking about it all day..

#Scene change#

"PRINCE! WAKE UP!"

Corn was rudely awaken by a bucket of cold water dumped on to his head. He cuffed up water. His wet blond hair covering his eyes.

_Dammit! What's with Akio and pouring cold water over my head!?_

Akio stood in front of him, smiling sadistically.

"Get up, we have to leave in an 1 hour!" Akio didn't wait for a reply, he walked off , in a black suit and tie with formal shoes. Corn pouted and mumbled about not getting enough sleep. Going directly to the showers and taking off his clothes revealing a black tattoo with wings on his back and front just underneath the collar bone and multiple of scars slicing through it. Normal fairy had purple tattoo but someone of the royal blood has black. He flinched at the cold water that poured before it turned warm. Filling the bath with shampoo to create a bubble wonderland. He smiled in satisfaction and got in. He enjoyed making bubble people and even pets to go along with them, using magic to make them come alive. He watched them do silly actions like bending down to pick up a bubble only to get bitten in the butt by their own pet.

He laughed.

Akio tapped his foot impatiently, 20 minutes to go. Corn finally strolled in wearing a River Island T-Shirt with Floral Print, Replay Jeans Anbass Slim Fit Stretch Rinse Black, River Island Bomber Jacket,Giuseppe Zanotti trainers and to complete the look, ASOS Snap Back Cap with Contrast Peak.

Akio looked him over, Corn looked good. It wasn't something you find Ren wearing, it was designed for Corn.

They left and got into the waiting Limo, ignoring the stares they were getting. They drove over to a huge building most made out of glass. It was very impressive, someone was there for them when they arrived. Akio did all the talking and Corn just looked around.

"Who's, that?" A guy asked.

That guy was smacked on the head by his friend "Idiot! That's Corn Prince, the son of Oasis!"

The guy, eyes bugled "But you can't tell from looking at the guy!"

His friend rolled his eyes "Idiot, look at his shoes!" And the people around them looked at his shoes, their eyes widened spotting the £400+ shoes.

"Holy shit!" was heard, nobody tried to find the culprit, too much in shock.

Corn sighed, knowing tomorrow a lot of females will harra- I mean talk to him because of his looks and wealth.

He refrained from snapping when people looked at him in awe and treated him like a god. It seems word got around about him and he found himself watched for everything he did.

Anger grow inside his heart.

_This was why he didn't tell people about his last name!_

He checked his expensive gold IPhone 6, ignoring the widening of eyes, for any massages from his father and mother. He smiled, when he saw one from his mother cheering him on. She must have known how hard it was for him, here.

Sooner or later, word would spread to certain blond haired, Bastard of a musician. Knowing Sho Fuwa would seek him out, in hopes of wooing him so that he could talk to his father and get connections not to mention, rise in fame, girls and money.

Corn split from Akio and want to the cafeteria in hopes of eating his sweets in peace. He had just barely sat down when he heard.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Speak of the devil.

Corn resisted the urge to roll his eyes instead they widened slightly at seeing Sho Fuwa for the first time in 10 years. Sho Fuwa had changed in the 10 years. It seemed the 10 years did wonders on him, no longer did his face seem to boyish, it was the face of a grown man and his hair had grown longer not to mention his voice was much deeper.

_it seems, he reached his peak...I wonder if he's still obsessed with Kyoko-chan?_

The musician was currently in regular clothing, a black ASOS jumper and white pants. It was clear, he forgot to make himself look impressive or did he think he could impress anyone with whatever clothes he wore?

Corn rose an eyebrow at the man who had stop a few feet in front of him, failing to look casual.

_His acting skills are as terrible as ever..._

He heard a snort at the back of his mind.

Sho Fuwa walked around a bit, thinking Corn hadn't spotted him yet and when he was in front, he stop, turned his head pretending to look around before he 'spotted' Corn. He faked a look of surprise.

Not knowing Corn was calling him an idiot in his head.

Loki was rolling around in laughter.

"We'll I didn't see you here, do you mind if I sit?" Sho asked, trying to act casual.

Before Corn could snap, yes he did mind! Sho swiftly sat on the chair opposite him.

"I'm Sho Fuwa, there is no doubt you've heard of me" He said, his voice filled with arrogance, fully expecting him to be fan. He offered him his hand to shake.

Corn stared at the offending hand, clearly not impressed.

"Who are you?"

Sho smile dropped for a second before it came back at a lesser degree. He retracted his hand. He decided to take a different approach.

"I'm sorry sir, for earlier. My name is Sho Fuwa. Your mentor for the next 2 weeks." He decided to be polite. Corn eyebrow shot up at the change in altitude.

Ren was rolling around laughing. Sho Fuwa, the guy who despised him would act so respectful! never in a million years did he think it was possible!

Corn decided to humour him, "Corn prince" he then took off his cap, taking great pleasure in seeing Sho eyes go wide.

He brushed his hair out of the way making sure Sho could see his face clearly.

_The star had no idea, the hell that awaited him..._

"...Ren" Came out in disbelief.

Corn scrunched his embrowns in confusion.

"I'm sorry. What?"

_Yes... _

_the musician had no idea what he just got himself into..._

Done! 

What do you think? Review/Favourite and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Escape from life

Here is chapter 6

This story would not leave me alone!

Enjoy!

_Last time.._

Corn decided to humour him, "Corn prince" he then took off his cap, taking great pleasure in seeing Sho eyes go wide.

He brushed his hair out of the way making sure Sho could see his face clearly.

_The star had no idea, the hell that awaited him..._

"...Ren" Came out in disbelief.

Corn scrunched his embrowns in confusion.

"I'm sorry. What?"

_Yes..._

_the musician had no idea what he just got himself into..._

Sho Fuwa. If you had went up to him and told him, he would miss Ren Tsuruga when he was gone. He would have sent you to the mental hospital to be checked.

Sho Fuwa always dreamt of what life would be like without the guy. He would be the most popular guy in Japan, Kyoko as his girlfriend and nobody to be compared to. It was his ideal world. He didn't know how he would do it but he was determined to push him out of their lives forever.

He didn't realise his dream would come true, when he saw the news of Ren death. You would think he would be hopping around rejoicing and celebrating but he stared at the screen blankly and felt empty. It was like a fog had lifted over his head and he could finally see through his hatred.

_How could he be so stupid._

Who? will make life interesting with winning the affection of Kyoko?

Hell, his life was boring before he came.

How did his hate for the guy get so far? Ren never did insult him. He did the insulting and got angered just by looking at his face. Ren loved Kyoko, who was he to stand in the way of that when he lost the claim a long time ago?

Realising that he had acted like a complete asshole and what worse it took the guy dying for him to realise that.

After that Sho dived into his work, desperate to focus his mind on something else. Finally took a year for him to accept the truth and allowed himself to mourn and move on. Swearing an oath that he would change.

Of course there was still moments where he acted like his old self but it was becoming less and less frequent.

Never in all his years did he think he would see the guy until now...

6: A Hellish Game.

Corn sat there enjoying the look Sho was wearing the present.

It did suit him.

A deer about to be run over.

"You know, you should stop gaping, you'll attract attention" He said, voice clearly amused.

Sho snapped out of his shock and slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving Corn. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sho could speak again.

"But your dead!" He hissed, voice on the verge of hitting a high pitch that shouldn't be possible.

Corn felt his eyebrow shoot up, it was clear he didn't hear his response. The shock covered it up nicely "First of all, I did not die and was never dead. Second of all, I'm not this Ren person. But I would love to hear about him"

Sho looked at Corn in disbelief. Corn shrugged ,decided to eat his sweets. He loved the taste of his newly acquired 'Haribo ' and made a note to buy some more before he goes back to his world.

Sho watched him eat his sweets in shock, never before would he associate sweets with Ren, let alone show that he was enjoying them. This was a whole new experience with him and it was too odd.

Corn suddenly remembered he wasn't alone and turned to the dumbstruck Sho and did something which made Sho think he was hallucinating.

"Do you want some?" he said, while chewing a coke sweet.

Sho remembered to shake his head, watching as Corn shrugged and looked happy to have the all the sweets to himself.

"Your, loss."

This was too much for the poor Musician and shifted his eyes to look at something else. The faces that he was making were too different then the Ren he know, it threatened to tear his image apart.

"Do you know anyone called Kyoko Mogami?" He decided to ask, trying to clear his confused head.

Corn looked pissed, probably because he was pulled away from his sweets before he covered it up with a thoughtful expression "Do you mean Kyoko-chan?"

Sho whipped around, shock clearly on his face. "Kyoko-chan?" nobody called her that, not even him,

Corn oblivious to what Sho was thinking "I wanted to call her Kyoko, the first time we met but she said only Sho could call her that. At first she banned me from using that name but after hearing it a few times, she allowed me to use it"

Sho rose an eyebrow "And when was the first time you met?"

Corn looked thoughtful and pulled out a Can of coco lala, out of nowhere and cracked it open.

_Where did he get that?!_

"I was 7 and Kyoko was 6" He took a sip, enjoying the taste.

Sho was pissed, how dare she not tell him, she met another guy! but forced his anger down. Ren was impressed, fully expecting him to explode.

A thought came to him "Wait then, your my age?!" He couldn't keep the shock out of his face. Corn couldn't help the smile that formed "Most people believe I'm in 30's but I'm really only 26" _In body not in mind _He left that unsaid.

Sho was gobsmacked_, how did this guy grow?!_. Looking at the muscles poorly hidden by his T-shirt and height that made him look out to be a Shorty in compassions and no he was not short. He was almost 6ft 2.

Corn scratched his head in embarrassment "I think I got my height from my father since he very tall for his old age, he's even taller than me!" Sho paled imaging how tall the man must be.

"Sho-chan" Sho made a chocking noise and he flushed at the nickname, people who heard, were snickering. Sho glared "Don't call me, that!" Corn gave him a look of pity, fresh waves of laughter burst out.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I call everyone that, who are of similar age" Corn appeared to be trying to calm the star but in reality he did not give a dam, if he was comfortable or not. Sho better at reading people, read through the lines, 'I don't give a dam what you think, I will call you whatever I want.' Sho gulped in fear, Ren never threatened him in anyway.

Shame filled his heart.

"Well aren't you going to show me around?" Corn voice brought him out of his depression. Sho blinked, slowly processing what he just heard, Corn was patient with him.

He fought down a blush "Right. Shall we go?" Corn didn't need any more prompting, his butt started to hurt from sitting on the chair. This would never happen in his world. Corn looked around excitedly "Where are we going to, first?"

Sho amused by his reaction, _he's just like a little kid _"Since your entered into the music department. We will be seeing two rooms." He ignored the disappointed expression on his charge face.

"Sho-chan. Where does baby come from?" He suddenly asked and Sho faltered in his steps, his face going as red as a tomato. He turned his head to find Corn with a clueless expression. "Didn't you parents tell you?" He managed to say.

Corn shook his head "Whenever I ask, they said 'we will tell you when you're older'"

_He's 26 and they still haven't told him yet?! what kind of parents are they?!_

"You will tell me, won't you Sho-chan?" His voice was sweet and Sho felt a shiver go down his spine. He unconsciously shifted to rest his weight on his right foot, Corn eyes followed him. He resisted the urge to shiver.

Inwardly, Ren and Loki sat in a cinema, popcorn in Loki hand. The screen showed what happened in the outside world. They both had huge grins on their faces obvious liking the star discomfort.

"Do you want some?" Loki asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Ren plopping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Corn mood shifted and he rocked back on his heels smiling "Never mind", Sho looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Very disturbed by his sudden change of attitude. Corn looked puzzled and Sho decided to drop it but not without sending him a few glances.

They arrived at the band practise room. Corn finished memorising the directions here and looked around the room. His cap firmly in place covering his face. Seeing the room was not too big but not too small either, drums and electric Piano out also some drinks meaning the group were on their break.

Sho thought this was an opportunity to impress him with his talent. "Please sit down, while I get the band" Corn raised an eyebrow but didn't ask what he was scheming and sat on the couch in front of the were the band was usual.

He opened a bar of 'Galaxy Bubble' loving the melting feeling in his mouth, not caring that Sho left the room. Minutes later there was a shouts of protests using his heightened hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Why did you, take us from the ONLY break we've had all day!" The voice sounded female.

"Yeah Sho, what's important that you had to pull us away demanding we work?!" The voice was followed by two others that agreed with him.

Sho was trying to shush the whole lot so that he couldn't hear, "Do you realise who in the room, right now?" Interest peaked they stop arguing and attempted to see, Sho held them back . "Who?" One of them, smart enough to ask.

Sho grinned, Corn could practical feel the grin "It's Corn Prince.". He looked proud like he found a rear jewel. His moment was instantly shattered when one asked. "Who is that?"

Corn pushed down a laugh, he imaged Sho face. "You don't know?" He asked bewildered, like he expected everyone to know even though he didn't know who he was a few hours ago.

They shook their heads, he heard Sho sigh "He is the owner of Oasis, son." Practical seeing the shocked and dumfounded look on their face.

"That Prince!?"

"Holy shit!"

"He's in the room now?!"

"Why didn't you tell us before? WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE 15 MINUTES AGO!"

Sho tried to make them lower their voices. "So you see now. If we perform in front of him and he likes it, he could put in a few words with his father for us. This could change our Career, we could be international super stars that rival Legendary Singers!"

_So that's what he's after...dam human _Corn thought, having lost his appetite for sweets, temporary. If they thought they could use him to get to his father, they will have to work VERY hard.

They came in, trying to look natural as possible. The men failing miserably but the women was good. _Perhaps she had some acting experience_. They all put on their showbiz smiles and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How fake could their smiles get.

Sho picked up acoustic guitar, handling it like a professional. His eyes turned serious, the air around him changed which insured all eyes were on him. Corn wondered if he was imaging being on stage and performing in front of thousands._ At least he's taking it seriously._ Corn leaned forward, right elbow resting on his knee. Corn looked interested going through his memories of being Ren Tsuruga he didn't recall ever listening to music expect this one time when he was in trouble and avoided anything that had the musician name on it so it would be interesting to hear what made him so popular.

When his hand touch the string's of the guitar, the surrounding area around Corn change, Corn eyes widened when he saw he was in meadow, a little girl with her mother walked in the distance.

_Magic?! No. This is the effect of a great musician. _Corn thought, the music played and he watched the scene unfold before his very eyed, it flowed with story conveyed by the music. When the song finally ended the scene evaporated.

Sho and the band were drenched in sweat having given their best performance of their lives. Some people heard the music and followed, stood outside, about 20 blocking the hall way.

There was a long stretch of silence and Sho wondered if he liked it and prayed for yes. His prayers were answered when both hands came together and stated clapping. His hat only revealing his smile.

They tried not to show their excitement and bowed in a professional manor and walked out. Corn was amused as he heard a loud cheer and then sounds of congratulating on a job well done.

Corn was left with in his own thoughts. He know Sho Fuwa was good but he didn't think he was this good. This just made him actual consider going to his father on their behalf but he had to be realistic from what he could understand, that was their best performance they've ever had which if he had to guess would be on par with the big names in music but can they do it constantly every time? the answer was no. The music world would eat them alive, they would be classed as second rate musicians and his father didn't want to invest in second rate, he needed the best to insure he was still the leading brand. That meant he didn't need something pull down his profit.

He saw how his father handled his business and shuddered at what he would do if one of his incomes were underperforming.

He might disown him again!

Just then Akio came in, surprised to see his prince in such deep thought "I heard the music from downstairs. Their good but the world would destroy them if they want out". He knew his prince came to the same conclusion, he wasn't stupid, he just chose not to use his brain 90% of the time. Corn suddenly looked very tired and was fighting to stay awake. Akio was suddenly reminded that Corn may have the body of a 26 year old but he was only 12.

Akio pulled a bottle of cold water out of nowhere and splash the contents onto him, Corn eyes snapped up. "It seems you had a busy day. We need to get back to hotel so that you can sleep"

Corn not trusting his voice nodded slowly, he allowed Akio to pull him up and h rest on him.

Akio checked them out, all the while the reception stared at him for a full minute, too shocked to see him look so much like Sho Fuwa despite still having his glasses but the way he talked and the way he acted not to mention his closeness with the future Prince heir suggested otherwise and it took 20 seconds for their brains to except that he was a completely different person and shared the looks with the star only.

1 minute and 20 seconds wasted when he could be in the Limo on the way to the hotel.

Akio kept his temper down and gave them as much as a smile as he could muster.

The scariest thing the people at the reception had ever seen.

Akio left with a barely awake Corn on his shoulder.

"Did you see that?!"

"When he smiled I thought he was about to commit murder!"

"I was so scared!"

"I can't believe he shares the same face as Sho Fuwa. It's so wrong!"

"What is wrong with the world!?"

Akio placed Corn gently on the a Limo seat, he was really struggling to keep his eyes open. "Drive fast! The Prince needs a rest!"

The Driver didn't need to be asked twice, when Akio was like this he was downright scary! He drove faster than normal and put a spell to make it look like they were driving at legal speed.

Akio hurried to their Hotel rooms, practically kicked the door open. Corn was barely aware of what was happening, the next his slow mind processed was the feeling of warmth and he realised, he was being tucked in.

His gave his last remaining strength to have his eyes open for a few seconds, enough time to see Akio standing over him, watching him.

Corn smiled before darkness took him.

Akio marvelled at how innocent and cute he looked while sleeping, how did he do it when he had a fully grown body? Why wasn't it creepy? This would be the many secret surrounding the royal family.

He got up and closed the door gently allowing his prince to sleep in peace.

The next few days were Corn learning the 'ropes' and thinking about what his song would be about. Meanwhile Sho Fuwa had been looking for Akio when he heard that there was a guy that looked exactly like him in the building, he wanted to see for himself. Akio had developed a 6th sense that would alert him when Sho was near. Much to Sho annoyance.

"ARG! I can't think of anything!" Corn yelled, frustrated. Crumpled piece of paper everywhere on the floor of his Hotel room.

Akio raised an eyebrow "Why don't you write about all the things you like?" silence descended on them. Corn smacked his forehead "Why did I think of that?"

Akio not holding back at rolling his eyes.

Corn huffed in annoyance and wrote words down eagerly.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Corn Prince is recording his new song today!"  
>"Really?"<p>

"Are you coming?"

"Let me just finish eating."

"Hurray up!" 

Sho Fuwa ears dropped on them and snorted. _What's so special about a recording?_ He snorted _Can the guy even sing?_

Maybe he could give the guy some pointers and show him how a true musician does it.

Shoko Aki, Sho manager even after 10 years eyed him with suspicious. Of course after 10 years nobody can retain their youthful glow. She had a couple of frown lines and barely noticeable wrinkles showing she was approaching Mid-age and will soon go into 'Mid-Life crisis'.

Shoko got up from her chair, Sho looked puzzled. "Well aren't you coming? to see him perform?". If this was Sho Fuwa of 10 years ago, he would have outright denied being curious and rejected the offer. The years had changed him. "Sure, why not?"

Shoko will never get used to him acting this, in her mind, he was still the child that need to be babysit that's why it was a rude wakeup call when without her knowing he became a man.

It seemed their action set up a chain reaction and everyone got up to see the performance. Shrugging they flowed the line of people handing in a certain direction.

They soon heard music and it got louder with every step.

It had a REALLY GOOD beat!

"WOW" Shoko was impressed, she didn't expect an armature to produce this kind of quality of music.

When a voice was added to it, they stop in shock. The voice was perfect down to the last note and pitch. Sho ran convinced that it was the auto-tune that made his voice sound so perfect, Shoko walking behind him enjoying the music.

Sho slammed the door open, his breath caught in his throat. The sight was simply breath taking.

Corn dirt blond hair bellowed like there was wind, he wore the biggest smile, you could tell he was truly enjoying it. His eyes danced with childish delight that could brighten up the whole room. He'll some people had pulled out their phones. Everyone completely in sync with the music, some people had even picked up the chorus and were happily singing along with him. There was a certain glow about him that drew people in. The lyrics invited a feeling of happiness that spread through the whole room like a virus. He was active with putting his childish energy to go use and pulled out amazing moves that were never seen before. The gather crowd was eating it up.

Sho felt he was attending a concert for a one of the biggest musician on the planet. The air around him shaped to the form transparent wings that were barely visible, it was a breath taking sight.

_Wow._

He forced himself to snap out of it and forced his legs to move to where the sound producer was, fully expected to see the button that corrected the voice flash green but it was a dull grey... like the rest of them.

His mind slowly coming to terms, to what it meant. He turned to Corn slowly with fear.

"It can't be' He whispered, not intended for anyone to hear him, Lory spy that he sent positioned his phone to were the button was.

Lory at the other end was looking at the button in shock not able to believe it. The camera turned back to Corn.

Corn was looking directly at the Sho, his blond hair framed down his face. His eyes looking far too old and skilled. Charisma rolled off him in waves.

At the same time Sho and Lory had the same thought.

_God..._

_A God has appeared..._

_A God of music._

For the first time in 10 years, Sho felt like he had lost.

Done!

What do you think of this chapter? Fav/Follow and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Escape From Life

I find it weird that I have Reviews but no Favourites and just 1 Follower for this story and I wait for days for someone to post a review on this story...

Anyway no need to get depressed!

Here is chapter 7.

Enjoy!

7. Corn finally becomes a part of LME and Lory interference.

Akio eyed the smiling Corn warily.

Not only did he wake up early this morning but he had found him near at the bathroom sink pouring some strange liquid into a multiple round containers, with a long rope on the side.

Corn cackled manically as he poured the liquid, his eyes twinkling like crazy. Corn embraced his mischievous side and Akio resisted the urge to shiver.

The Lord of Pranks was back.

Last time his prince went on a rampage not one civilian was untouched . Everyone was either bombed with paint that changed colour and patterns or they were running in fear of the rat's he let out through the streets.

It was solved when Corn apologised and undid all he done but not before having a good laugh. That why a new law was passed to prevent Corn going too far but now he wasn't in that world, he could go all out.

He suppose he should have seen it coming, there was no way of surpassing his mischievous nature.

Akio winced in sympathy for Corn future victims.

A bored Corn was a dangerous Corn.

Corn placed all the round containers into a black guitar case. Where he got it from was a mystery to him and never dared to ask for fear of the answer.

Corn dressed in a all black suit, he put on black shades. It was suspicious as hell. Who wears that, so early in the morning?! All least he looked presentable. He looked every inch the future boss of Oasis and Akio approved.

"Akio, let's go." Corn said, after fixing his black tie as best as he could. Akio, not needing to be told twice, left the hotel and got to the building before 12. Corn attracting more than a few heads.

The owner walked through the corridor, he spotted them "Mr Prince. Would you kindly step into my office?" Corn turned to Akio who nodded and was handed the guitar case. People looked on curiously seeing how careful he was handling it.

"Place, each container into each room" Corn whispered into Akio ear. Akio gave a nod not daring to question why.

The owner led the way to the office it was smaller than Lory office as expected and it was much less exaggerated then his. He found himself disappointed in how common it looked.

He sat down on a black couch opposite the boss.

"Do you want, anything?" He asked, Corn shook his head for a no. They sat in comfortable silence and Corn could feel the chocolate that he hid in his shirt pocket, calling out to him.

"What I called you here for, was to talk about what happened in the recording studio" Corn eyes widened in panic, maybe he was in trouble? The man notice his on unease "No you're not in trouble" He watched Corn relaxed. "Have you done something like this before?"

Judging by Corn puzzled face, that was a no. "I've been in the business for over 20 years and I have never come across a talent like you." Corn was very confused, having heard he was good but he never thought he was good enough to be noticed by the President of one of the leading media companies in Japan.

The man got out a stack of paper and slid them across the table to him along with a golden pen. "I am willing to offer you much more then you would earn at LME. I will also pay for your accommodation, Food and travelling expenses. If you agree to work for me"

Corn eyes fall on the paper and he picked it up. He read through the paper making sure he was not cheated and there was no hidden agenda to this. The man watched him flick through the pages of the contract with wide eyes.

He suddenly felt pressured and when he's pressured he looks into people's hearts. He did just that and his eyes shifted to him.

He was disgusted at what he found, greed and more fame through Corn if he signed.

His didn't even need to think.

Corn picked up the contract and the man watched in shock as he ripped the contract up. Corn smiled widely.

"I won't, work for a man who uses people for his own gain" He got up and walked out ignoring the shout of comeback.

Akio appeared right beside him.

"I think, you've decided who you're going to join?" Akio already know the answer. Corn smile widened.

"1" Akio looked puzzled before an explosion was heard from the room they just passed followed by fumes and screaming.

"2" The room on their right hand side exploded. Corn smile hearing the screams.

Making it out of the building.

"3"

Akio eyes widened in shock.

All of the rooms in the building exploded behind them.

Corn truly felt badass at that moment.

"You, didn't kill them did you?" Akio asked, worry in his voice. Corn looked offended. "Of course not, were Fairies not Animals"

Just then a bunch of people ran out of the building, screaming. All were changing colour and patterns. Corn cackled when he saw his work.

Loki had never been so proud of him at that moment. Ren was too shocked to say anything to the Chaos created by Kuon.

Akio looked at Corn and sighed. _oh Corn, what am I going to do with you?_ He turned to the driver "Drive"

They drove away.

Corn certainly made his mark.

They decided not to go home and toured the local area. Corn eyes twinkled when he saw a sign that said 'Sushi'. He had never had them it before so he dragged a reluctant Akio with him. The shop was rectangular in a shape and works of art on the walls. Tables well placed beside each other in a neat line. The serving bar right at the back.

While Corn eyed the food, Akio eyed the prices with distaste because of how expensive it was. When they ordered...there was only two pieces of sushi on each plate. Corn was in shock, no wonder he didn't see any fat people in the area. If this was what they were taking in!

Akio laughed at his dumfounded expression. Corn was about to open his mouth "No. I've already spent a lot on this. You will not be ordering more." taking greatly pleasure in Corn's sudden depression.

Corn tried to handle a chopstick but failed to pick one piece up. In the end he used his hand, he rapped the two pieces in seaweed before he dipped them in the sauce. He took a bite, he really didn't know how to describe the taste. His lips draw in on themselves as the cold surface came in contact with his tongue.

Akio watched his reaction, amused. When he had finished, he looked like he was going to threw up, the taste being too weird for his taste buds to handle combined with the weird smell. Making it impossible to enjoy.

Akio seeing he was about to be sick, led him to a close restroom, where he buffed out the contents. Akio sighed, money down the drain. He pattered him on the back and helped him clean up his face.

For the entire trip home, Corn want on and on about the taste and swore over and over again, never to taste sushi again. Akio was getting annoyed.

They stopped mid-way and brought a 3DS game just to shut Corn up. The boy-man was now quiet playing on his 3DS. Akio had never been happier for silence.

Corn didn't notice when he was standing in his Hotel room. Akio knowing, when he's like this, he blocks out everything until he's finished the game.

That night Akio ordered McDonald's for the both of them, Akio grimaced at the taste that invaded his mouth. Corn was more than happy to finish the food for the both of them and he just had Pot Noodles.

When dinner was over, Corn went back to the game and Akio pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. He walked out to his hotel room next to Corn for some privacy. The line buzzed before it was picked up.

Lory voice came out. "_Hello?"_

_"We've decided to work at LME"_

There was silence at the other end. "_That great, you just need to sign some forms_"

"_No, problem"_

Akio hung up and went to the prince room, he smiled when he found him asleep and quietly closed the door and quietly headed back to his room for a what he hoped was a goodnight sleep.

#LME#

"They are now official part of LME" Lory turned around to his Mysterious guest.

The Guest seemed to be uneasy "Why did I, let you drag me into this?" He asked.

Lory dismissed his worries "Don't you want to see Corn and his acting ability?"

"Boss, I've seen the picture you sent me and I'm still in shock" The guest confessed.

Lory nodded "He does look like, Kuon doesn't he?"

The guest rubbed his chin " Sure he does but there's a big difference; his age. Kuon would have been 30 were this kid is only 26"

Lory nodded his head in understanding "I heard that Kyoko and Corn were childhood friends"

The guest sighed "Then I know it's not him. Kuon and Kyoko never met in the past."

"It's too late to back down, you've already signed the contract" Lory held the contract high in his guest face.

His guest let out a sigh of frustration. _Maybe he would get something of this?_

#The Next Morning#

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

Kyoko was startled, the next thing she know, she was being pulled into a hug. Large arms wrapped around her waist. Kyoko couldn't help but blush being pressed again someone chest.

"can you guess who this is?" The voice asked and Kyoko smiled, recognising the voice. She turned around to meet the green eyes of Corn.

"Didn't anyone tell you, it not polity to sneak up on people!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyoko scolded Corn and Corn pouted, he apologised and all the people around, sweat dropped at the scene between lovers quickly changed into a mother scolding her child.

Corn seemed to remember something "Oh yeah! Starting today. I will be working here with you Kyoko-chan!" He looked proud.

"That's great Corn!" Kyoko praised him and he puffed out his chest, once more everyone sweat dropped.

It seems the two had no hope of becoming a couple, so many were disappointed having thought Corn and Kyoko were a good match.

Everyone was called into one of the larger studios, Corn chatted alongside Kyoko. Kyoko was happy to hear him talk while she listened. Corn seemed to be just content with only him talking.

He wondered why the president called a meeting that involved the entire staff. It was a rear sight, it filled him with uneasiness.

Everyone was finally here.

Lory came in looking unnaturally serious and stood in front of them.

"Your all probably wondering why I called you all here" Many nodded. Lory smiled brightly "I'm here to announce the start of the first ever all staff movie!"  
>The room fell into silence before everyone broke out it murmurs, what he was saying was a never done before. Corn was suddenly filled with a sense of dread, he didn't like were this was going.<p>

Kyoko noticed Corn discomfort and offered her hand for comfort, Corn offered a smile for thanks. Lory watched their interaction with concealed interest, _maybe there's some hope for them_.

This of course will not be possible because of Corn mindset towards all humans and how he was raised, he couldn't say he hated them but he would do anything in his power to stay out of their lives.

Lory raised his hand to silence the room. When silence descended, he continued "The Movie will be called 'The Life and Death of Kuon Hizuri'.

Corn felt his heart stop.

Everyone was confused, they all know about the dead son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri, both super famous stars. It was common knowledge that their son, Kuon died. In fact there was lots of movies about his life. What made them so special?

Lory already anticipating the question "What most don't know is that. Kuon did not in fact die but he moved to Japan and went under the identity 'Ren Tsuruga' ". He met each of the eyes and held them for a second to show he was serious, he met Corn eyes last.

Hiding his shock well, when Corn met his eyes with a huge amount of childish curiosity. He had temporary surpassed his Kuon and Ren memories. Leaving only Corn memories. At the moment he was truly Corn.

After everyone got over the shock of 'Ren Tsuruga' that they all new was 'Kuon Hizuri'. How did he keep it hidden for so long?

Lory answered the question "You all are probably how he hid from the world. He wore a special black wig that was made out of real hair and brown contacts. This is what he truly looked like." The screen behind turned on a picture of Kuon before he turned into Ren. A lot of eyes widened in shock. He looked exactly like Corn! Most eyes turned to him including Kyoko. Corn was looking Kuon with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock. Before he broke into a wild grin.

"HEY, HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!" people sweat dropped for pointing out the obvious. Corn turned Akio "Akio, doesn't that guy look exactly like me? I always wanted a big brother!" using Akio as a diversion. Just by looking at Akio, people were reminded that 2 two people can have the same face. Akio looked up from his clip board lazily and looked were Corn finger was pointing at, his eyes widened a bit before he lost interest. "Yeah he does, can you please not disturb me. I'm trying very hard to ignore you" Corn pouted before he huffed in annoyance "Why are you always so mean to me?" He wined and Akio shrugged "Your Mother, didn't kick me out of the house just to be your best friend" Corn mumbled something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like a mock intimation of her favourite saying 'Mother knows best'. Akio was amused and so was everyone else.

God, help him if his mother finds out.

Lory cuffed to get everyone attention back. Corn was still grumbling under his breath but a pointed look from Akio shut him up. "Now we have some special guests. You can reveal yourselves." Everyone turned around to the people leaning against the wall at the far back, they used their hands to reach the side of their neck and peeled off skin, to reveal.

Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

Everyone just stared at the scene dumbly.

Kuu hair was much lighter balancing between blond and white, he wore a black tuxedo and small framed glasses. His wife it seemed, time hadn't touched her, she still looked at beautiful as ever. She wore a blue midnight dress and blue high heels. Just by being in the same room you could feel the difference between them. Everyone's attention on them, except Corn and Akio having experience much higher level in terms of glamour from just being in the room with one of his parents. There was a different between Fairy glamour and super stars glamour, however this was the closest a human had ever been, to reaching 'Fairy Glamour'.

Akio was hardly effected, Corn didn't feel anything from them. He could easy outshine them just by putting his glamour up to a quarter of its full length.

Some people noticed the lack of attention from the two such as; Kyoko, Kuu, Juliena, Lory and Yashiro. Lory made a mental note to ask Akio about it, he didn't trust Corn to reply seriously and not leave information out. Akio was clearly the mature one of the pair.

The Hizuri glided onto the stage and shook hands with Lory. Showing they were old friends.

"Kuu and Juliena will be playing themselves in the movie. Whoever playing their son would have to stay with them for a few weeks to produce the best performance" It was pretty obvious who was playing Kuon. Corn could easy pass at his double.

The man was currently eating a 'milky way' bar. Everyone sweat dropped.

Lory ignored him and gave out the scripts to everybody and on each front page, the name of the character they would be playing would be at the top. Kyoko peered over at Corn script and right on top said 'Kuon Haiku'. Corn looked delighted to be playing the role.

When everyone was dismissed, he was called to stay behind. When everyone was gone even Akio. He was left with only him, Kyoko, Yashiro, Lory, Kuu, Juliena in the room. He shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable.

They introduced their roles.

"Yashiro will be playing, Ren manger"

"Kuu will be playing Kuon father"

"Julian would be playing Kuon mother"

"Kyoko will play , the girl that Ren falls in love with"

"Corn will be playing Kuon Hizuri"

Corn shook each of their hand but when he got to his former parents. He had stars in his eyes and he looked at them in awe. They didn't show their discomfort. Corn grabbed one of their arms. He shook them animatedly with a lot of enthusiasm. Their arm stretched like never before. He finally let go of them and looked at his hands like they were newly discovered sweets. He clenched both hands and straightened with a look of determination.

"Hi, I'm Corn Prince and I will be playing your 'son'" He bowed.

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME!"

Kuu and Julian looked at each other before they burst out into laughter.

"I think you and I, are going to get along just fine" Kuu said through the laughter. Corn allowed a small smile to come to his face.

Lory watched with satisfied eyes. His plan finally put into action.

Corn smiled expertly hiding the colourful swearing he was doing underneath.

_Curse you, Lory Takarada.._

Done!

What do you think? Review/Fav and like!


End file.
